The Emperor's Rose
by TheWickedHeart
Summary: I was normal 18 year old girl, until I got sucked into a Disney movie! Now, I'm being forced to marry a spoiled emperor, and a crazy old lady wants to kill me! I hate my life.
1. Trapped in Kuzcoland

**A/N: I was watching **_**The Emperor's New Groove **_**with my younger sister the other day and I forgot about how much I love this movie, so I decided to write this. I only own Rose Cooper and anything else that you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One: Trapped in Kuzcoland**_

I groaned as I came back to the world. Ugh! What happened to me! I currently was lying on a cold marble floor. I groggily sat up and realized that I was in a hallway with these red tapestries with someone's face etched in gold. Was I in some sort of fancy hotel? How did I even get here? The last thing that I remember was that I was driving to school… oh my god did I crash my car!

I stared down at my hands, and let out a little shriek. What the hell! I died in a car crash and became a cartoon! How was this even possible?

Suddenly, a servant girl dashed into the hallway and spotted me with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, there you are!" she cried out

I bit my lip. Um…what?

The servant girl continued to prattle on "What are you even wearing? Those clothes are unacceptable to meet the emperor in!"

What was this crazy chick going on about? My clothes are just fine, thank you very much! I was wearing black skinny jeans, a green tank top, a grey zipped up hoody, and some dark green converses. Hang on! Did she just say something about an emperor?

Before I could question her further, the servant girl grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into this large room that had the same red and gold scheme as the hallway that I was just previously standing in. This room was filled with about ten tall girls that all looked exactly alike, wearing white dresses, and now they were all staring at me!

Seriously, they weren't even blinking. I'm officially creeped out, now!

Please, don't eat me creepy girls I mean you no harm.

More servant girls appeared, and they dragged me behind this dressing screen, and they made me put on this white dress, that hugged what little curves that I have. The next thing that I know the other girls and I are being paraded out of the room, and then we are forced to stand in a line on some sort of stage.

C'mon, Rose! You need to think of a way out of this mess!

At that moment the doors flew open, and a man burst into the room wearing red robes and a gold headdress with shoulder length straight black hair.

"Boom, baby!"

My jaw dropped, I was staring at Kuzco from the movie _The Emperor's New Groove._

Oh, crap, I was trapped in Kuzcoland!

This short servant guy ran up to Kuzco. "Your Highness, It's time for you to choose your bride!"

Wow, this servant really is short. I'm taller than him and I'm only five two or so. You need to focus, Rose. It's time to think of an escape plan. Maybe I can throw my shoe at Kuzco's face and then make a run for it. Nah! I really don't want to get thrown out of a window.

Kuzco clapped his hands. "Alrighty! Trot out the ladies," he climbed up stairs and started to inspect all of the girls. "Let's take a look-see. Hate your hair, not likely, yikes, yikes, yikes, and let me guess you have a great personality."

Kuzco turned back to the servant guy. "Is this the best that you can do?"

The servant guy started to stutter out excuses, and Kuzco had this not amused expression on his face.

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud "Dude, you are so _fired_!"

Kuzco wheeled around. "Who said that?"

Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. I think this is my cue to leave.

I tried to make dash for it, but I was quickly snatched by a huge guard and placed directly in front of Kuzco.

Kuzco looked amused at my failed escape, and then his eyes traveled up and down my body.

I scowled at him; this guy was starting to piss me off.

Kuzco took a strand of my wavy light brown hair and wrapped it around his finger. "Ooh, I have never seen a hair color like this before! Me Likey!" His hand traveled to my cheek, and he tilted my face upwards.

Okay, my anger levels are definitely rising.

Kuzco studied my eyes. "Hmmm, green eyes flecked with gold. Interesting."

Oh, I'm going to show him how interesting I can be. I seethed.

Kuzco whirled around to face the short servant guy, he clapped his hands together. "I'll take this one! What's her name?"

"My name is Rose Cooper, and what gives you the right to treat women like they're some sort of prize." I hissed at him.

Kuzco stared at me like I was stupid or something.

"Did you not get the memo? I'm the emperor…"

I cut him off. I _sooo _had enough of this crap! "Fine! You're the emperor, and I'm leaving so bye!"

I tried to storm off, but once again I was grabbed by a guard and this time he did not let me go. Kuzco smirked down at me. "I can tell you're a bit slow, so I'm going to say this _really _slowly. I'm the Emperor. So that means on the day after my birthday, which is tomorrow, _you_ are going to get married to _me! _Don't you love it! It's my late birthday present to me!"

Kuzco gestured to the guard. "Now, take my new bride away."

Oh, I so hate my life.

**A/N: Please, review people!**


	2. Scary Beyond all Reason

**A/N: Thanks, for the reviews guys! I only own Rose Cooper, so enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Two: Scary Beyond all Reason**_

The guards dragged me away to my new rooms, kicking and screaming out all sorts of abuse directed at Kuzco.

Yeah, I know I have little dignity.

So, once I was brought to my new room I resorted to Plan B, because Plan B _always_ works.

I thought that since the old man that Kuzco had thrown out the window could survive the fall, then I could too. I didn't even make it to the window, because the two guards stopped me from escaping again by blocking off the window.

It was as if they could read my mind… freaky.

They stared down at me with stony expressions. "You must stay here until the emperor summons you."

I snorted angrily at them "Well, you can tell His Royal Asshat to forget it!" I turned around to head straight for the door.

What can I say? I don't know when to give up. My path was once again blocked by another guard.

Where were all these guards coming from?

Geez…I am so screwed.

After I gave up on the whole escaping the palace thing, I decided to take a look around my room.

Wow. It's amazing how many details you can miss while trying to jump out a window. I would rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon than to admit this to Kuzco, but this room was _gorgeous!_

It was a large room with huge columns on both sides of the room, red and gold tapestries hanging from the wall, a comfy red lounge chair, and of course a huge bed that had red sheets.

Why is the color scheme red and gold around here? Seriously, why?

Suddenly, three servant girls burst into the room; one of them was carrying a bundle of cloth.

"The emperor would like you to change and meet him in the throne room." Said one servant girl

They all dragged me into this room that adjoined mine.

The emperor wants that, the emperor says this, blah, blah, blah. Forget, Yzma killing Kuzco, I was considering on strangling him myself.

Once, I was behind the dressing screen, they made me change into this dress. The dress was red and sleeveless with a square neckline; it went half way past my knees. I had a turquoise sash right underneath my bust, I also wearing gold colored sandals. The servant girls left my hair alone leaving it to hang in loose waves just pass my shoulders.

So, to sum it all up, I was dressed to match Kuzco. I was then escorted to the throne room by the guards; there was no chance of escaping them. Some people just don't have any luck. When I got to the throne room I was met with sight of Kuzco and… holy crap, was that Yzma? She's even uglier in person.

Yzma is definitely scary beyond reason.

At the moment, Yzma was babbling excuses to Kuzco, who looked like was in la la land. When Kuzco finally noticed that I was standing behind Yzma, his glazed expression turned into a jaw dropping one.

I blushed. Um, Rose what are you doing? You're supposed to hate this guy, remember! The whole exchange or whatever it was only lasted for a second before Kuzco recovered himself, and smirked at me holding his hand out.

"Ah, here she is! My lovely new bride to be!"

Yzma whirled around to face me; she now had a surprised expression on her face.

"Your bride!" she squeaked out, "but, Your Highness! Don't you think you're a little young to get married?"

Kuzco crossed his arms and glared at Yzma "I'm the emperor! I can do whatever I want, you keep forgetting that."

Hang on, do I actually have to go over there? Oh, man this is going to be awkward. I walked over and stood next Kuzco, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me snug against him.

Oh, I'm so not going be his arm candy.

I looked up at Kuzco. "If you do not remove your arm, you will no longer have one!" I hissed at him.

Kuzco looked shocked and Yzma gasped.

"The peasant girl has threatened to harm the emperor! Guards, seize her!"

I was immediately seized by the guards again for the _hundredth _time today. I've had enough of the manhandling.

Kuzco has already recovered from his shock, because he rolled his eyes at Yzma and snapped his fingers, I was then quickly released.

"Uh, Yzma. We've already had a talk about this; you're the emperor's advisor, not the emperor. But since you haven't gotten with the program, you're fired!"

The old hag looked surprised. "Fired? What do you mean fired!"

Ha! I've always liked this part!

Kuzco pretended to look thoughtful. "Uh, how else can I say it? You're being let go, you're department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I've got more!"

Yzma stuttered. " But…I…you…uh…but Your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for many, many years."

"Hey, everybody hits their stride, you just hit yours fifty years ago." Said Kuzco

I snorted out loud. "Ouch, sucks to be you!"

Kuzco smirked at my comment, while Yzma glared murderously at me, sitting in Kuzco's throne.

Oh, I'm definitely going to pay for that comment later. Nice one, Rose! Good job, on keeping your mouth shut!

"So, who's in my chair?" asked Kuzco

"Oh, I know! Yzma! Yzma's in your chair, right?" Kronk said, excitedly.

Oh, look! It's Hunky! Where did he come from?

"Very good, Kronk! Now, get the snack!" Kuzco threw the snack, and Kronk leapt for it.

"I got it!"

At that point, Yzma left muttering to herself.

Okay, I think now is the time to end my engagement.

"Kuzco, listen to me! There is no way in hell that I'm going to marry you, so you can just forget it!"

There, that should do the trick.

Kuzco clapped his hands together. "Alrighty, Ruby-"

I cut him off angrily. "My name is Rose, not Ruby. If you're going to marry someone you should know what their freaking name is!"

Kuzco just continued on. "I don't why I have to break this down for you, but you're going to be the empress. That means you get order everyone else around, except for me of course."

I glared at him, but Kuzco just grinned at me. Kuzco sat in his throne/chair, and gestured to the throne sitting right next to his. "So, come on! Why don't you stop being difficult, and sit in this chair that I had especially made for you!"

I reluctantly sat in the golden throne. "How, did this even get here?" I grumbled

"Oh, I just snapped my fingers and had it brought in. One of the many perks of being _me_!"

"Yippee, for you!" I said darkly.

A guard came in, and announced. "Your Highness, the village leader is here to see you."

Oh, I'm about to meet Pacha! Yay! Maybe, my day will get better. Not!

**A/N: Please, review!**


	3. It's Dinnertime!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I only own Rose Cooper. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter Three: It's Dinnertime!**_

"Oh, great! Send him in." Kuzco ordered the guard excitedly

Poor Pacha. He had no idea that Kuzco was planning on destroying his whole village.

Right on cue, Pacha walked hesitantly into the throne room. "Uh, afternoon, Your High-" Pacha faltered at seeing me sitting in a throne next to Kuzco.

He smiled apologetically at Kuzco. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I had no idea that you have taken a wife."

"Yeah, I'm _sooo _not his wife! I'm here against-" Kuzco interrupted me tugging on a strand of my wavy hair.

What the hell? What is it with him pulling on my hair? This is the second time, today! Seriously, what is his major malfunction?

"I'm the first one in the empire to have something like her. Aren't I special!" Kuzco crooned

I scowled at him. If Kuzco continues to treat me like some shiny new toy, I will strangle him before Yzma turns him into a llama!

Pacha looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to say next. "Congratulations. Um, I'm here because I received this summons-"

Kuzco got up from his throne. "Yeah, my main village man!" Kuzco looks at me expectantly.

Oh, great. I now have to follow him everywhere. Have I mentioned that I hate my life? I rolled my eyes at Kuzco, held my head up high as I walked over and linked my arm with his, so that we can walk side by side.

"Uh, Pacha." Said Pacha sounding unsure of himself.

I smiled sweetly at Pacha. "Hello, Pacha. I'm Rose-"

Kuzco interrupted me again. "Pacha! That's right, you are just the man that I wanted to see!" He said as the three of us started to walk out of the throne room.

Pacha looked surprised. "I am?"

Kuzco smiled at him. "Word on the street is that you can fix my problem. You can fix my problem, can't you?"

I glared at Kuzco. He was only being charming, so that he can get what he wants. What a douche nozzle!

"Sure, I'll do what I can." Said Pacha

We were now in another room, in the center there was a table with a piece of cloth covering it.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear. Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?" Kuzco asked Pacha

"Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you…" Pacha trailed off because Kuzco had ripped off the blanket from the table showing a representation of Pacha's village. "That's my village."

"Oh yeah. You've got a pretty sweet little setup up there on top of that hill, don't ya!" said Kuzco

"Yup, my family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations." Agreed Pacha.

"That's really neat, Pacha." I told him acting like I didn't know this already.

Am I a good actress or what!

Pacha smiled at me. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"It's just Rose." I jerked my thumb at Kuzco. "I'm not planning on marrying this chucklehead anytime soon."

Pacha looked confused at this statement, and Kuzco looked less than pleased throughout this whole exchange.

"Uh-huh. So tell me, where do you find you get the most sun?" asked Kuzco steering the topic back to himself.

Don't do it, Pacha! Don't tell him!

Pacha points at the model. "Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees. When the sun hits the ridge just right, those hills sing."

Pacha, you will now see Kuzco's true motives in 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Well, that settles it."

"Really?"

"Yup, problem solved, thanks for coming."

Pacha looked puzzled. "That's it? That's all that you wanted me for?"

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool."

"Uh, your pool?" Pacha questioned

Kuzco slams his own model on top of the model of Pacha's house. "Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway! Complete with waterslide!"

Even, though I knew this was gonna happen. It still pisses me off, that Kuzco is so selfish in the beginning of the movie.

Pacha looked like he couldn't believe it. "What?"

"Isn't it great! It's my birthday present to me! I'm so happy!" said Kuzco while hugging the model.

Okay, my anger levels were definitely rising…again.

"I don't understand. How could this have happened?"

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and your town will be destroyed to make way for this!" Kuzco pushes a button on the model and confetti shoots out of it. "So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change of address forms on the way home."

"But…um… where will we live?" Asked Pacha

Kuzco pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmmmm…don't know, don't care. How's that?"

Pacha moved angrily toward Kuzco. "You can't do that!" Pacha was immediately blocked by guards.

Kuzco got right in Pacha's face. "When I give the word, your little town thingy will be bye-bye." The guards dragged the struggling Pacha away.

"You Asshat! I don't care that you are the freaking _emperor_! You don't have the right to destroy Pacha's home!" I yelled angrily at Kuzco.

Kuzco raised an eyebrow at the 'asshat' comment. "Listen, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you've had a stressful day with getting engaged to someone," he gestured to himself "this good-looking, so I think it would be good idea for you to return your room. We'll have a nice little talk about our wedding, later."

A guard grabbed me by the arm, and Kuzco smirked at me. "So, bye-bye!" He waved me off.

Grrr. I hate being manhandled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I was back in my room sitting on my new bed. I definitely wasn't pouting or crying, instead I was plotting my escape.

I felt like a diabolical Disney villain. I have already crossed off building a catapult to break the wall down, off my list. There's not enough resources to build one. Bummer.

Suddenly, my bedroom door flew open.

"Boo-yah!" Announced Kuzco

"Oh, look! It's Emperor Kuzco." I said sarcastically

"Oh, don't look so glum, Rose! I'm here to invite you to have dinner with me."

I snorted "So, not gonna happen."

Kuzco frown and crossed his arms. "As my future bride you are required to attend all social functions at my side. Don't make me summon the guards."

"Oh, why can't you have your servants bring you some food, so I can be left alone." I argued.

"Yzma invited us to have dinner with her and Kronk, so that means you're coming!"

My jaw dropped! Did Kuzco just say that Yzma invited 'us'. Oh, I'm so screwed. I just knew I was going to pay for that comment I made a little while ago.

"Kuzco, are you sure this is a good idea? Yzma looked really mad about being fired."

Kuzco snorted. "She probably just wants her old job back and this is her lame attempt at buttering me up. Not, likely."

I sighed. This guy was so clueless.

Kuzco clapped his hands. "So, come on! This hungry king of the world needs food, pronto!"

Oh,man! I don't want to turn into a llama!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuzco jerks the door open as we enter the dining room. "Boom, baby!" he says as he sits down at the table. "Let's get to the grub! I'm one hungry king of the world."

I go sit in the chair to left of Kuzco. I'm so excited about this dinner. Not.

Kuzco looks at Yzma. "So, no hard feelings about being let go."

"None, whatsoever," she said between gritted teeth. "Kronk, go get the emperor and his bride a drink."

"Drinks, riiiiiight." Said Kronk slowly.

Kronk goes to a table at the back of the room and pours our drinks. I try to ignore the poofing sound of the potion going in. Kronk scurries back over to the table, and holds out the drink tray to Kuzco and I.

"Your highnesses."

Kuzco sniffs the air. "Is something burning?"

Kronk cries out hysterically. "My spinach puffs!" He sets the tray on the table and races away.

"Sooooo, he seems nice." Kuzco asks Yzma.

Alrighty, it's awkward conversation time! Yippee.

"He is." Answered Yzma.

"He's, what, in his late twenties."

"I'm not sure."

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

Hang, on! Shouldn't Hunky be back with the spinach puffs by now.

Yzma gestured to me. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

Kuzco shrugged his shoulders. "I picked her out of a line of ugly girls."

I balled my right hand into a fist. "That's not true! All those other girls were way prettier than me!" I spat angrily.

Kuzco leaned towards me and played with a stand of my hair. "You seemed more interesting than the other girls." He gave me an odd look.

I blushed. Well, this is new and different.

"That's an adorable story, Your Highness." Yzma choked out.

Kronk chose that moment to burst back into the room with the spinach puffs. "Saved, them!"

Kuzco sprang away from me. "Oh, that's great! Good job!"

Kronk began dishing out the spinach puffs. "Careful! They're still hot!"

The old hag coughed "Ahem. Kronk, the Emperor and his bride need their drinks."

Oh, great. It's almost llama time. I'm going to have to be sneaky about this, I do not want to be a llama.

"Oh, riiiight." Kronk said as he remembered the 'poison.'

It was of course obvious to me that Kronk forgot which glasses he put the potion in. He raced back behind us with the drinks, once more.

"Hey, Kronky! Is everything alright back there?"

Once, again I pretended not to hear the poofing sounds of drinks being remixed. Seriously, Kuzco! How could you be so clueless?

"Sorry, the drinks are a bit on the warm side." Kronk called out.

Kronk came back over with the drinks. "Hey, did you see that sky today? Talk about blue."

Yzma chuckles nervously. "Yes, Kronk, how riveting." She holds up her glass. " A toast to the happy couple! May they have a long reign!"

I pretended to take a long sip from my glass, never allowing the liquid to touch my lips. Kuzco, on the other hand, drained his glass as fast as he could.

"Ah, tasty!" Kuzco falls face first onto his plate.

Now, it's time for me to play dead. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall face first onto the table. Ow! That hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

"Finally! Good work, Kronk!" I heard Yzma say

"Oh, they're easy to make. I'll get you the recipe." Said Kronk thinking that Yzma was talking about his spinach puffs.

"Now, to get rid of the bodies." Said Yzma.

I heard Kuzco sit back up. "Okay!"

Here's my cue!

I sat back up. "What did I miss?" I said playing dumb.

I looked over at Kuzco to see him turning into a llama, as he was babbling away. I knew that this was going to happen, but it was still the freakiest thing that I have ever seen. I saw Kronk hit Kuzco on head with a plate, knocking him out. Huh, he must have finally gotten what Yzma was trying to tell him, which means…uh oh. I turned around just in time to see Yzma come at me with a water pitcher, and then it was light's out.

**A/N: Please, review!**


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I only own Rose Cooper, so no touchy. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Four: Welcome to the Jungle **_

When I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness, my entire body felt sore all over.

What the hell happened? Oh, yeah. Yzma had knocked me out with a freaking water pitcher!

That evil bitch was _so _dead the next time I see her. Hang on, there's something furry touching my face. What could it possibly be! I felt around with my hands at the same I remembered that Kuzco had been turned into a llama, so that means that I'm in the bag with Kuzco! Oh man, I've got llama butt in my face!

Suddenly, I felt cool air inside the bag; Pacha must be opening the bag right now! I wish I could see what's going on, but I can't because I've got Kuzco's llama ass in my face.

Damn it.

"Where did you come from, little guy?" I heard Pacha ask.

"No, touchy." Said Kuzco sounding very out of it.

I heard a thump on the ground, as Kuzco hit the ground. Yes, freedom! I slowly climbed out of the bag, my limbs feeling very stiff. I tried to stand up on my own, but I immediately felt woozy so I sat down and leaned against the cart.

Yeah, well let's see how well you stand after getting hit in the head with a water pitcher, and then being shoved into a bag with a llama.

At the moment Pacha hasn't noticed that I'm even here, he's still freaking out about the talking llama, aka Kuzco.

"Demon llama!" Pacha yelled out

Kuzco looked confused. "Demon llama? Where?"

He turns around to see Pacha's pet llama, Misty. "Ahhhh!"

Ha ha! Kuzco screams like a girl! I mentally slapped myself, stop making fun of Kuzco and focus, Rose!

"Pacha? How did I get here?" I said pretending to sound confused.

Yep, I still have skills.

Pacha turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Empress Rose!"

"I'm _not _the empress, Pacha." I tiredly reminded him.

Pacha looked apologetic. "Oh, right. Sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nah, it's okay. You're just being polite."

Pacha knelt down in front of me looking concerned. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I remember getting hit from behind, and then I woke up here."

I didn't completely lie. I just don't want to say the wrong thing, because otherwise Walt Disney might come here to kick my ass.

"It's okay. I'll help you figure this out." Said Pacha.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Yeah, can we get back to me? I'm more important!" called out Kuzco

I rolled my eyes. Pacha got up and slowly crept toward Kuzco. "Okay, demon llama. Just take it easy, I mean you no harm."

Kuzco gave him a look. "What are you talking about… oh, wait I know you. You're that whiny peasant."

I glared at Kuzco. "Yes, he's guy whose home you're going to destroy for your own selfish reasons!"

Kuzco snorted. "Yes, I feel so terrible about it. Bad Kuzco!" he said mockingly

Pacha's eyes widened. "Emperor Kuzco!"

"Yeah, who do you think you were talking to?"

Pacha looked confused. "Um. You don't look like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?"

Okay, I think it's time to roll this along.

"Kuzco, look at your hands." I suggested

"Yeah, do this!" Pacha agreed as he waved his own hands in front of his face.

Kuzco rolled his eyes at us as he did what we told him. "What is this, some little game you country folk like…" he notices that his hands are now hooves. "Ahhhh, it can't be!"

Kuzco looks at his reflection in the water trough. "My beautiful face!"

Geez. What a diva!

Pacha tried to calm him down. "Shhh! What happened?"

Kuzco tried to stand on two legs, but failed miserably when he fell. I laughed out loud.

Oh, man! That was priceless.

Kuzco glared at me. "I'm trying to figure that out. I can't remember anything. Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was and then you got mad at me. Oh! And then you turned me into a llama!" he said to Pacha.

"What!" Pacha cried out.

I stood up, feeling a little better, and then walked over to Kuzco. "Pacha didn't do this, Kuzco! It's definitely not his style."

Kuzco looked thoughtful, pondering over my words. "Hmm. You're right. That's giving him way too much credit. Okay, I have to get back to the palace. Yzma's got that 'secret lab.' I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back."

"Kuzco, don't you think it's possible that Yzma is the one that did this to you. I mean you said so yourself, she has that secret lab." I told him

Walt Disney can come haunt me if he wants, I'll just have to go all exorcist on his ass.

Kuzco shook his head at me. "She wouldn't do that. I'm her favorite person."

Yup, he's so clueless.

Kuzco started to use the wooden fence to help him walk. "Hey, Tiny, Rose! I want to get out of this body! Wouldn't you? Let's go!" He called out to both Pacha and I.

Pacha crossed his arms and gave Kuzco a stern look. "Build your summer home somewhere else."

"Yeah, and I'm not returning to the palace to get married to you." I added stubbornly.

Kuzco looked shocked. "You want to run that by me again."

"I'm not going to take you back until you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else." Said Pacha

Kuzco pulled himself away from the fence and walked over to Pacha on all fours. "Hmm, I got a little secret for you. Come here. No, closer." He got in Pacha's face. "I don't make deals with peasants!"

"Then I guess I can't take you back." Pacha stubbornly insisted.

"Fine! I don't need you. C'mon, Rose! We're leaving!" said Kuzco as he started to walk off toward the jungle.

"I told you, I'm not going."

"What!" Kuzco spun around and looked at me.

"I'm not going to marry you, Kuzco."

Kuzco walked over to me and got in my face, like he did with Pacha. "I don't know why you're playing so hard to get, you know find me irresistible!" he said in a very husky voice

My stomach felt like it was all tied up in knots and I blushed. Kuzco smirked at me, noticing my reaction. What was wrong with me? He's a llama, and a total assbutt.

I gulped. "It's still no."

Kuzco backed off. "Fine, but as soon as I change back, I'm sending guards to drag you back to the palace."

"You do that, I'll be long gone."

Kuzco started to walk off. "Whatever, Rosie!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Grrr.

"I wouldn't go if I were you!" said Pacha speaking up.

"I'm not listening!" called out Kuzco

"I mean it! There are jaguars and snakes and quicksand."

"La la la. Still not listening!" Kuzco walked off into the jungle

"Fine! If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem." Said Pacha talking to himself

I sighed knowing that I had to go into the jungle and save Kuzco's ass with the help of Pacha of course

"Listen, I know that Kuzco can be a bit of a…jerk." I began "But, it would be wrong of us to let him die in that jungle. Besides, if we go after him we have a chance at trying to change his mind about destroying your home."

Damn, do I have the best persuasion skills or what?

Pacha sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. There's always some good in everyone. Let me just tell my wife that I'm leaving and then we will be on our way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Pacha and I were pushing our way through the jungle trying to locate Kuzco.

"So, how did you get engaged to Emperor Kuzco?" Pacha asked curiously.

Oh, crap! How was I supposed to answer that question? You see Pacha, I'm from the Real World, and you're not supposed to exist. Yeah, that will go over well. Not.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I answered vaguely.

Suddenly, we heard screaming stopping our conversation short. Thank God.

"I think we just found Kuzco." I said before we both took off running toward the direction of the screams.

We stopped when we came to the edge of a cliff, from our spot we could see that Kuzco was cornered on another cliff by jaguars. I smirked to myself as a plan formed in my mind.

"Pacha! Follow my lead." I told him as I grabbed a long vine hanging from a tree. "Geronimo!" I called out as leapt and swung toward Kuzco.

Oh, yeah! Tarzan would so be jealous of my swinging skills! The vine snapped. I fell and landed in Kuzco's lap. He smirked and winked at me. "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"Shut up, Kuzco! Now is not the time!" I growled at him.

We both turned our attention back to the jaguars, who were snarling at us. Wow. This is so much scarier in real life than it is on tv.

At that moment, Pacha comes swinging down on his own vine right toward the jaguars.

"Yeah, that's right! I brought back up, so suck it!" I told the jaguars as Pacha just swung right past us.

Well, this is not good. The jaguars went back to snarling at us, not noticing that Pacha was swinging from behind. He grabbed both Kuzco and I right before the jaguars pounced, then somehow the vine gets wrapped around a large branch and the three of us were tied to a tree.

"Maybe I'm just new to the whole rescuing thing, but this, to me, might be considered a step backwards, wouldn't you say? Said Kuzco sarcastically

"At least we're not being eaten by jaguars." I retorted

The branch begins to crack. "I hate you." Kuzco tells Pacha.

**A/N: Please review, they make want to update faster!**


	5. Just a Kiss

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had lot of homework to do, and I had to go out of town to go to a wedding, so I haven't had the time to write. I only own Rose Cooper.**

_**Chapter Five: Just a Kiss**_

The giant branch/log thing broke off from the tree, and the three of us plummeted down to the raging river below us. I can admit that I screamed all the way down.

Yeah, I'm not a big fan of falling into a raging river of death. The log landed vertically in the water. I was strapped in next Kuzco, but we were partially submerged in water. I could feel my heart beat a little faster, as I started to have a panic attack. I was terrified of water, because I have never learned how to swim.

This wasn't just a kid's movie anymore, this was real, and I could die here.

Okay, Rose! You just need to relax; you're going to be just fine.

Yeah right, I was so screwed.

"Hey, Rosie! You still in there, because you look a little pasty, and that is not a very attractive look for you." Said Kuzco

"Shut up, Kuzco! I'm not a big fan of water, okay!" I snapped at him.

Kuzco looked a little guilty and a little… concerned. What the hell!

"Uh-oh." We heard Pacha say from the other side of the log.

Oh crap, the waterfall!

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall." Said Kuzco

"Yep." Replied Pacha.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on."

I mustered a little bit of courage. "Hell, yeah!"

A few moments later, we went over the edge of the waterfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV:

The log that Pacha, Kuzco, and Rose were on had broken into tiny little pieces. Kuzco had already made it to the shore. In fact Kuzco was doing a victory dance.

"Ha! You thought you had me, you big bad waterfall! Well, you can't touch this, baby!" said Kuzco as he mocked the waterfall.

Pacha interrupted Kuzco's groovy little dance when he climbed up on shore. "Emperor Kuzco, where's Rose?" he asked worriedly.

Kuzco stopped dancing, and stared at Pacha with his mouth hanging open.

"Huh?" he said stupidly

"Rose!" Pacha repeated angrily. "You're future wife!"

Oh, yeah. Rose. His feisty little bride to be. Kuzco's mind went way off track as he started to think about Rose's brown gold hair.

When Pacha noticed that Kuzco was off in la la land, he threw his hands up in the air angrily. "Unbelievable! I don't understand how anyone could be so selfish!"

Kuzco didn't answer him; he was still in his own little world.

Pacha, fed up with dealing with Kuzco, turned to his right to begin searching for Rose. A few feet away, Pacha spotted Rose's form lying on her back, her lower half of her body was still in the water.

Pacha rushed over to her, and dragged Rose further up on shore. He'd noticed that Rose wasn't breathing, he opened her mouth and was about to perform CPR when Kuzco snapped out of his little day dream.

Kuzco raced over to Rose and Pacha. He wasn't going to let that whiny little peasant kiss his bride to be.

"Um. What do you think you're doing?" Kuzco pointed his hoof at Pacha. "You are not going to kiss my bride!"

"I'm not trying to kiss her! She isn't breathing; I'm trying to put air into her lungs!" Pacha said angrily.

Kuzco pouted. "Well, why do you get to do it? It should be _me_!" he whined.

"Alright, fine!" snapped Pacha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

I opened my eyes to see a llama's pair of lips inches away from my own. I reacted violently and punched Kuzco right in the face. Kuzco backed away from me, touching his face.

"Oh no, you hit my beautiful face!" he whined.

"What the hell! You tried to kiss me!" I coughed out angrily.

"You would have enjoyed it and you know it." Kuzco sneered at me.

I slowly stood up and rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, because every girl dreams about getting kissed by a llama!" I said sarcastically

"Well, I am _the _emperor!" argued Kuzco

"Um." Said Pacha looking apologetic. "We thought you weren't breathing. Sorry."

I sighed. "No, it's alright. I'm fine, I feel a lot better after I punched Kuzco in the face. I should have done that a long time ago."

Pacha laughed. "I don't blame you one bit."

Kuzco glared and stuck his tongue out at me. I just smirked at him in return.

Oh crap! This wasn't meant to happen. Pacha was supposed to be the one to try to give Kuzco the 'kiss of life'. My presence here has totally screwed things up.

Yup, Walt Disney is definitely going to kick my ass for this.

**A/N: I know that this short, but I wanted to post something for you guys. Please review!**


	6. He Loves Me Not

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I only own Rose Cooper. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Six: He Loves Me Not**_

Five minutes later I was leaning against a large boulder, watching Pacha unsuccessfully build a fire, and the reason for his failure was of course Kuzco. He was currently pacing back and forth drying himself with Pacha's poncho, every time Kuzco passed Pacha he splashed a little water on the tiny flame that Pacha had made.

"Now that you're here, you will take me and Rose back to the palace. I'll make Yzma change me back, I'll marry _my _Rose, and then I'm going to start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah."

I scowled at Kuzco. What will it take to get it through his thick skull? I looked down to see a small rock lying on the ground. I grinned, you gotta love payback! I picked up the rock and threw it at the back of Kuzco's head.

Kuzco turned around and looked shocked at the fact that someone would dare to hit him twice in one night.

"You hit me! You threw a rock at my beautiful head! Why would you do that to me?" he whined.

I smirked at him. "I think it has something to do with the fact that you're spoiled and selfish."

Kuzco rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever, Rosie."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that."

Kuzco smirked at me and swaggered over to me.

Crap! What was he going to do?

Kuzco got dangerously close to my face, my heart beating furiously fast in my chest. Was he going to kiss me? I did not want to be kissed by a llama that would suck ass. Instead Kuzco leaned in and whispered in my ear in a husky voice. _"Make me." _

I blushed. Damn him.

"Um," Said Pacha sounding uncomfortable. "Your Highness, I just think if you really thought about it, you'd build your home on a different hilltop." He directed this comment at Kuzco.

Kuzco slowly backed away from me; he winked before turning around to face Pacha.

"And why would I do that?" Kuzco asked him.

Pacha stood up away from the fire that he had just managed to lit. "Because…deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you."

"And that's… bad."

"Well, yeah. Nobody's that heartless."

"Mmmm…" Kuzco pretended to look thoughtful. "Now take me and Rose back."

Pacha looked at Kuzco with disbelief. "How can you be this way? How can you force someone to marry you? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you."

Kuzco rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You and Rose are the only ones that are not getting with the program."

I crossed my arms and glared at Kuzco. "Has it ever occurred to you that you're the one that needs to change?"

Kuzco snorted. "Please, everyone loves me."

I rolled my eyes at him. Oh, sure _everyone_ loves him, including Yzma who loves him so much that she wants to kill him and me too by association.

Pacha shook his head sadly. "You know what? Someday, you're going to wind up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Kuzco rolled his eyes at Pacha. "Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you to take me and my bride back to the palace."

Pacha shrugs his shoulders. "Looks to me you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back." Pacha begins to walk towards the fire.

Kuzco begins to mock Pacha. "Because, unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back. Me, me, me. Moo, moo, moo." He picks up a rock and throws it at Pacha's head.

Pacha spins around and glares at Kuzco.

Kuzco pretends to look innocent. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything. It wasn't me, it was Rose. You better watch out for her, she's a little troublemaker."

"He's obviously lying, Pacha. I saw him throw the rock myself." I said.

Kuzco pouted. "See? She's trying to set me up. I'm the innocent victim."

I glared at him. What an Asshat.

I ignore Kuzco as I go over and sit next to Pacha.

"Hey," Pacha smiles at me. "If you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay with me and my family."

I was speechless. I knew that Pacha was a nice guy, but I wasn't expecting this.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh, you won't be a burden. My wife and kids would love to have you over."

I pondered this for a moment. I had no idea how long I was going to be trapped in Kuzcoland, and I definitely didn't want to marry Kuzco.

"Okay, because I'll tell you one thing I'm never going to marry Kuzco."

Pacha looked thoughtfully at me. "You know, he may not know how to show it, but I think he does have feelings for you."

"It doesn't matter," I said stubbornly. "He's still selfish and inconsiderate. I will never be able to marry a guy who acts like that."

"Fair, enough. But people do change when they are in love."

Love? Ha! Kuzco doesn't love me; he just thinks that I am a shiny new prize.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacha shook me gently awake. "Rose, we're leaving. I'm taking Kuzco back to the palace; he gave me his word that he would build his summer home somewhere else."

Wait. What? That didn't sound like Kuzco at all.

Hang, on. I remember this part; Kuzco lies to Pacha in order to get his way. That means the bridge scene is coming up.

I sighed as I got up. Poor, Pacha.

Kuzco was standing a few feet away, waiting to leave. He smirks at me.

"So, Rose. How does it feel to be engaged to most powerful guy in the world? Because, come tomorrow, baby. You and I are getting hitched."

"Oh, it's a dream come true." I said sarcastically.

Kuzco ignored my tone and winked. "I knew you would come around. All the ladies want a piece of me."

Grrrr.

**A/N: I don't know when the next update will be. I've got two big projects that I have to work on for school. Please, review!**


	7. For My Entertainment

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I've got one of my projects done and turned in, and I'm almost done with my second one. So, I'll post this chapter. I only own Rose. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seven: For My Entertainment **_

After an hour or so of walking the three of us finally made it to the bridge. Throughout the whole walk, Kuzco kept bumping into me 'accidently' as we walked side by side. Every time that Kuzco bumped into me, he sent me a sly wink.

Grrr. This guy was starting to piss me off…again.

"Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour walk back to the palace."

Thank, God. My feet were really killing me.

"Good, because believe or not, I think I need a bath." Said Kuzco

"I believe it." Replied Pacha, quietly.

I snickered softly.

"What was that?" asked Kuzco.

"Nothing."

Kuzco and Pacha started to walk across the bridge. I hung back on purpose, because I knew that the bridge was going to collapse any second.

"Hey, sweetcheeks! What's the hold up?" Kuzco called out, while turning his head to look back at me.

"This bridge doesn't look very safe to me." I said

"Aww. Is little Rosie afraid?" Kuzco mocked.

Kuzco and Pacha were already halfway across the bridge.

"Kuzco, there is a river directly below this bridge. Did you forget that I almost drowned, last night."

Kuzco gave me a guilty look.

Okay, that was weird. Is Kuzco beginning to care?

Pacha comfortingly said. "Everything will be alright, Rose. I've crossed this bridge several times-"

At that moment Pacha fell through a rotted board, and got stuck in some vines that were hanging from the bridge.

"Kuzco!" Pacha yelled.

"Don't just stand there. Help him!" I shouted at Kuzco, even though I knew he wouldn't help Pacha.

"Yeah?" said Kuzco, sounding nonchalant

"Quick, help me up!" said Pacha as he struggled in the vines.

I really wanted to go help Pacha, but the _entire_ bridge was going to fall apart soon, and there was only enough room in the crevice for Kuzco and Pacha to do the climb up maneuver.

"No, I don't think I will," answered Kuzco.

"You're going to leave me here?" asked Pacha, sounding outraged.

"Well, I was going to have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better."

"I thought you were a changed man."

Oh, Pacha. It will be awhile longer, before Kuzco changes into a better person.

"Oh, come on, I had to say something to get you to take me and Rose back to the city."

"So, all of it was a lie."

"Well, yeah." Kuzco pretended to think about it. "No, wait. Uh, yeah, yeah, it was all a lie."

"We shook hands on it!" Pacha yelled at Kuzco.

"You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is…" Kuzco holds up his hooves. "you need hands. Ha! Come on, Rose, let's go. We don't need this whiny peasant, anymore."

"I'm staying right here." I snapped.

Kuzco huffed. "As soon as Yzma changes me back, I'll send the guards to drag you back to the palace."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, like I haven't heard that before."

Kuzco blew a raspberry at me, before the wooden boards snapped from underneath his feet. Kuzco was now in the same predicament as Pacha. Ha, Kuzco! Karma is a bitch!

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" asked Pacha

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," answered Kuzco.

"Good," says Pacha before punching Kuzco in the face. "That's for going back on your promise!"

"Nice hit!" I cheered.

Kuzco glared at me, before hitting Pacha back. "Yeah, that's for kidnapping me and my bride, taking us back to your village…which I'm still going to destroy by the way. Ha ha ha. No touchy," said Kuzco before Pacha slams into him.

Now, they were back on opposite sides of the crevice.

"Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? I was taught that there was some good in everyone, but, you proved me wrong," yelled Pacha.

Kuzco pretended to look ashamed. "Oh, boo-hoo. Now, I feel really bad. Bad llama."

Pacha glared at him. "I could've let you die in that jungle, and then all of my problems would be over."

"Well, that makes you ugly and stupid," Kuzco retorted

"Let's end this!"

"Ladies first."

They flew at each other, punching and kicking.

Wow. This is actually pretty entertaining. Damn, where's popcorn when you need it?

Hmmm… should I try to break them up?

"Errr, guys," I called out.

No response. Kuzco and Pacha are still beating the crap out of each other.

At that moment the vines snapped, they both fell and got stuck in the crevice.

I heard Kuzco cry out. "What are we going to do? Ahh! We're going to die!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh lord.

"I'm going to go look in the jungle for some vines, okay," I called down to them.

"Please, hurry," I heard Pacha say, before racing back into the jungle.

I quickly pulled some vines down from a tree.

Ummm… where's the exit? Oh, great! Now, I'm lost! This is just craptastic!

The bush nearby started to rustle. Please, don't let it be a jaguar.

Bucky, the squirrel, jumped out of the bush.

He looked up at me, cocked his head to the side and squeaked. Yeah, I got this! I can totally speak squirrel.

"Squeak, squeak. Squeakers."

Bucky turned to the left and pointed. "Squeakin'."

"Sweet," I said before running in that direction.

When I got back to where the bridge used to be, I'd noticed that Pacha and Kuzco had made it out of the crevice already. In fact Kuzco was doing some sort of dance. I dropped the vines and went over to elbow Pacha.

"So, what did I miss?'

"He saved my life," said Pacha sounding dumbstruck.

Kuzco stopped doing his little dance. "Huh? So?"

Pacha smiled. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That there is some good in you, after all."

"Oh, no."

"Admit it."

"Wrong."

"Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh."

Pacha shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you could've let me fall."

"Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless," Kuzco covered his mouth in shock, before he recovered. "Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing."

I really don't know what came over me, but I threw myself at Kuzco. We both fell down, and somehow I ended up being snuggled up against his chest.

I looked up at him and murmured. "Thank you."

I really did feel thankful, because this was the first step of Kuzco becoming a better person or llama, whatever.

Kuzco just looked down at me with a glazed expression on his face, and suddenly I felt really awkward. I sprang away from him, blushing.

"Right," Pacha coughed out. "Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, It's a four day walk back to the palace."

I was still blushing. What is wrong with me?


	8. Moves like James Bond

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I only own Rose, so enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Eight: Moves like James Bond**_

"So… about that hug?" asked Kuzco walking next to me.

I blushed for the second time that day. Damn, I should have known that Kuzco wasn't going to let me forget about _the moment _that happened earlier today. I was actually surprised that it took him this long to bring it up. The three of us had continued on our journey about an hour ago.

I gulped. "Yeah, that was a one-time thing."

Kuzco smirked at my choice of words. "Uh-huh." He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"It was," I said sounding unsure of myself.

I couldn't have a crush on Kuzco; he was still a jerk and a llama besides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Pacha had to start carrying Kuzco due to his blood sugar problem.

"Low blood sugar, huh?" Pacha asked Kuzco.

"Yeah, it's a curse. Ha."

I rolled my eyes at Kuzco. I can't freaking believe this. Hang on, I lied. I wouldn't expect anything less from Kuzco.

"Well, as soon as we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way," said Pacha as we walked toward Mudka's Meat Hut.

Pacha put Kuzco down and we walked all the way up the hill, but we encountered a slight problem. There was an no llamas allowed sign on the door.

Pacha just stared at the sign. "We may have a slight problem."

Kuzco and I glanced at each other then at Pacha, the same idea seemed to be forming in our minds. We smirked at each other, it was all coming together.

I do find it a little weird that I have been getting along with Kuzco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was this: we disguised Kuzco as a woman using Pacha's poncho, then the three of us would pose as a family on vacation.

So, now the three of us were sitting in a booth in Mudka's Meat Hut. The waitress came over to take our orders.

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the mug…of meat. What'll it be?"

Kuzco slipped his arm around my waist. "I'll have whatever my little pumpkin is having. Isn't she just the cutest thing," he said in a fake voice, before leaving a long lingering kiss on my cheek.

"We'll just have the three specials," I squeaked out, blushing.

"We're on a family vacation," explained Pacha, looking amused at the same time.

"Bless you for coming out in public. So that's three specials," said the waitress.

"And an onion log," said Kuzco in his normal voice.

The waitress gave him an odd look, while I lightly kicked Kuzco from underneath the table.

Kuzco let out a girly giggle. "To split."

The waitress called out to the front counter. "Ordering! I need three heartburns and a deep fried doorstop on table twelve!" The waitress walked away from the table.

The three of us waited a full second before cracking up.

"I can't believe that worked!" I said laughing.

"Okay, so I'll admit that this was a good idea," said Pacha.

"When will you learn that all of my ideas are good ones?" said Kuzco

"I believe that this was _our_ idea. Your ideas consisted of going into the jungle, getting chased by jaguars, and lying to Pacha to take us back to the palace, which I'm still not going by the way," I said.

Kuzco smirked at me. "Anything sounds bad with that attitude, and when are going to admit that you want me."

"I don't find you attractive at all, especially when you're a llama dressed as a woman!" I growled out.

Kuzco rolled his eyes. "Puh-leese, with that _lingering _hug from earlier. Just admit it, you likey!"

I didn't get the chance to reply, because that was when the waitress came back with our food. She placed our plates on the table.

"Hot and crispy pillbugs for the happy family. Mazel tov."

Pacha looked excited. "Oh boy." He popped opened the pillbug and started to slurp it up with a straw.

It was the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen. Hell, even Kuzco looked disgusted.

"Ooh. Ugh. Bluh."

I tried not to barf all over the table. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

Kuzco got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Pacha.

"I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef."

"You're gonna get us thrown out."

"Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible."

Kuzco sauntered off into the kitchen, the guy at the bar watched Kuzco's butt and then gave Pacha the thumbs up.

Okay, that was disturbing.

Oh crap! Yzma and Kronk are going to walk in any second. Yzma is going to notice me! What am I going to do? I need to hide. Hang on! I've got a fork; I can defend myself with a fork! Ah, the power of silverware.

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel," I heard Yzma say as she and Kronk walked past and sat in the booth right in front of us.

Screw the fork, I'm hiding. I pulled the menu up in front of my face.

"I should have done away with Kuzco and that peasant girl when I had the chance."

I heard Pacha quietly gasp and then I heard him scoot over to better shield me from their view.

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that," I heard Kronk say comfortingly.

Yzma must have broken her fork, because Kronk said this. "Uh-oh. I'll get you another one."

Kronk asks Pacha for a fork, and they talked for a bit. I didn't really pay attention, because I was trying to keep it together. Suddenly, Pacha was kneeling right next to me. "Stay hidden, I'll go fetch Kuzco. Don't worry everything will be alright," he whispered, right before he raced off into the kitchen.

I started to panic. I couldn't stay here I felt too exposed. Quick, what would James Bond do? Shoot them. Oh man, I don't have a gun. I shall have to make a tactical retreat. I quickly pulled down my menu, rolled across the floor, and hopped over the ordering counter.

I was now sitting on floor, behind the counter. Yes, no one saw me!

"You're not supposed to be back here," said the waitress.

No one saw me, except for the waitress.

"Um. I'm hiding from my grandmother, she's really scary looking."

"I don't blame you," she said, dryly. "Stay as long as you want."

Oh yeah, I've got moves like James Bond.

Sort of.

**A/N: I wanted to post this for you guys. I've got finals next week, so I'll be spending most of my time studying instead of writing. Sorry. Please review!**


	9. Dealing with a Broken Heart

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter. I only own Rose.**

_**Chapter Nine: Dealing with a Broken Heart**_

Shit. I was still behind the ordering counter, but now I had no idea on what to do next. I needed to come up with a plan to get out of here without Yzma spotting me or Kuzco for that matter. It's not like I _care _about Kuzco's safety or anything.

Well…he has actually kind of grown on me in an annoying sort of way. Alright, fine, I would care if Yzma manages kill Kuzco inside Mudka's Meat Hut, because I screwed up. This does not mean that I am going to marry Kuzco when this nightmare is over. Only crazy girls get married to guys after knowing them for two days, and I am not crazy.

Uh. Where was I? Oh, I was coming up with a plan.

I cautiously peeked over the ordering counter to see that Yzma and Kuzco were both out there with their menus up so they couldn't see each other. Where the hell is Pacha?

"Hey," I whispered at the waitress. "I forgot to mention earlier that today is my grandmother's birthday. Do you think you could…"

The waitress looked bored. "Yeah, we do that all the time."

I felt relieved. "Thanks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five agonizing minutes later, the wait staff busted out of the kitchen, swarmed around Yzma's booth, and started to sing. I used the distraction to run up to Kuzco, grab him by his hoof, and yank him out the door.

Once we were a little ways down the hill we stopped and Kuzco gave me that stupid smirk or his.

"You just love putting your hands all over me, don't you?" said Kuzco in a husky voice.

I blushed and rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Kuzco!"

Pacha ran up to us, before Kuzco could respond. Thank God.

"Oh, good. You're both safe," said Pacha, out of breath.

Kuzco stared at Pacha like he was very stupid. "Safe? What are you babbling on about?"

"Look, they're two people in there looking for you and Rose," said Pacha.

"What?"

"It's Yzma and Kronk, Kuzco," I said.

"I'm saved!" Kuzco cried out happily.

Cue, face palm.

"Trust me, they're not here to save you and Rose," said Pacha.

Kuzco continued on as if he had never heard Pacha. "They'll take me and my bride back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here."

"Kuzco, Pacha is telling the truth. Yzma wants to kill us," I told him.

Kuzco snorted at me. "Don't be ridiculous, Rose. They're whole world revolves around me."

At that point, Kuzco made a move to leave.

"I can't let you," said Pacha.

"Kuzco, please just listen to us," I said, desperately.

Kuzco just stared at us, dumbfounded. "Oh, I get it. You both want to keep me stranded out here forever."

I stared at Kuzco with my mouth wide open. Why was I even trying to help him? He never listens. It's like talking to a brick wall, I swear.

"This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it," said Kuzco, being stupid.

"Kuzco! Yzma is one that you turned into a llama!" I said angrily.

Kuzco pointed his hoof at me. "You don't care about me at all! All you want to do is to go live with the peasants."

My eyes suddenly felt watery. "Kuzco."

"I want you to leave, so just go!" Kuzco said angrily.

"Fine!" I turned around and left, so Kuzco wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face.

A day ago I would have been happy with the fact that Kuzco didn't want me anymore. Now, my heart feels like it has been ripped out of chest.

**A/N: I know this is short, but things have been busy. I had relatives over at my house that I don't see often. Review!**


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School got in the way… again. I hate it when that happens. Thanks for the reviews! I only own Rose. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Ten: Lost and Found **_

I hastily tried to wipe away my tears; I just hated to cry, period. I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry! We'll figure this out." It was Pacha.

"I'll be fine," I said, "Let's go find the idiot."

I may not want to marry Kuzco, but I wasn't going to let Yzma kill him either. Besides, if I let Kuzco get killed the Disney god will kill me.

Yeah, I do not want to die in a Disney movie. That would be so embarrassing.

"So, do you think you can track down Kuzco?" I asked Pacha.

Pacha nodded. "Oh, yeah, I doubt that he has gotten far, it is Kuzco that we are talking about after all."

I let out a little giggle at that. "You've got a point, Pacha."

Pacha and I left the path, and we ventured into the jungle to find Kuzco. After a few minutes, I asked Pacha. "Have you found any of Kuzco's tracks, yet?"

"Yeah, it's strange. They seemed to be heading in the opposite direction of the palace."

"Well, Kuzco doesn't have the best sense of direction," I added.

Pacha and I both busted out laughing.

"You seem to be doing better," Pacha told me after we were done laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, insulting Kuzco is something that I'm good at."

"_You're also good at blushing around Kuzco,"_ said my inside voice.

I told my inside voice to shut the hell up.

"Where is Kuzco going, anyway?" I asked Pacha.

"He's heading towards a valley where llamas have been known to graze."

"Awesome."

"You're really starting to care for him, aren't you?" asked Pacha.

"I'm afraid that it's starting to be a bit more than that," I said quietly.

"Being in love is nothing to be afraid of; it's the most beautiful thing in the world. I remember when I fell in love with my wife…"

Oh, what have I unleashed? I can just feel the vomit coming up. I'm not in love with Kuzco, I just might have crush on him.

We finally made it to the valley early the next morning, but there wasn't any sign of Kuzco.

"I don't see him, anywhere!" I exclaimed, standing up on my tip-toes.

Pacha shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably not here, yet. We should sit and wait for him."

So, Pacha and I go over to sit next to some llamas. After a few minutes of waiting, I got bored so started to talk to this llama that grazing in front me.

"I met this guy named Kuzco, he's the emperor. He's a jerk that is forcing me to get married to him. What else? Oh, yeah, he got turned into a llama, and he saved Pacha from falling off a cliff. So, I guess there is some good in him. If he ever changes back into a human, I would consider on going out on a date with him."

I looked up to see Kuzco standing a few feet away, hearing everything that I have said. I blushed. Oh, crap. I noticed that he had a look that was mixed with guilt and awe, not the usual arrogant look that I was used to.

"Hey, listen, Rose, you know, what I said back at the diner, that- that- I didn't really…" Kuzco struggled to find the right words.

"It's okay, Kuzco. I forgive you."

Kuzco gave a look of such relief and happiness, that it my heart beat faster.

Pacha smiled at the both of us. "So, are you tired of being a llama?" he asked Kuzco.

Kuzco cried out happily. "Yes!"

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is another short chapter. I'll get the next one up, as soon as I can. This story is almost done, though. Would you guys like a sequel? It wouldn't be posted right away; I have an idea about writing a Supernatural/Once Upon a Time story featuring an OC. Would any of you be interested in reading that? **


	11. The Race is On

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I have been job hunting. I only own Rose Cooper.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Race is On**_

The three of us raced into the village.

"Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies," said Pacha

"Sounds good," I said. The movie was almost over and hopefully that would mean that I would be able to go home.

"_What about Kuzco?" _said a rebellious voice in my head.

I promptly told the voice to shut up.

"Then we will be on our way, right?" asked Kuzco.

"Right," answered Pacha.

Before we could continue on our way, two extremely old looking men stopped us. They were both sitting in some rocking chairs, off to the side of us.

"Hey there, Pacha. You just missed your relatives," called out one.

Pacha just stared him, looking confused. "My relatives?"

"We just sent them up to your house," the other man added.

Pacha, Kuzco, and I exchanged uneasy looks.

"What did they look like?" asked Pacha.

"There was this big guy, and this older woman who was…how would you describe her?"

"Scary beyond all reason," said the first man.

"Yeah, that's it," answered the second man.

I'm pretty sure the three of us were thinking the same thing. Oh, shit.

* * *

Kuzco and I were leaning against the side of Pacha's house, trying to catch our breath from all of the running that we have done. Pacha had snuck into the kitchen through the backdoor, to grab some supplies, and to tell his wife what was going on. In fact I could hear them talking through the open window right next to me.

Kuzco casually slipped a furry arm around my shoulders. "So…about that date you mentioned back in the valley," he said in a husky voice.

I blushed. "I don't date llamas."

Kuzco smirked at me. "Uh-huh. I will be back to my handsome human self before you know it, my Rose."

"Whatever. You can just go ahead and bite me, llama boy," I said sarcastically.

Kuzco's eyes darkened. "If you insist," he said before nipping my ear.

"Ow!" I yelled out. "What the hell was that for?"

Kuzco gave me a smug look. "That was for throwing a rock at my head, but don't tell me that you didn't enjoy my little love bite."

I scowled at him. "I did not, you jerk."

"You likey," Kuzco said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, Kuzco!" I snarled at him.

"Ooh, I like it when you are feisty."

"Will you just go and find out what's taking Pacha so long," I snapped feeling flustered.

Kuzco winked at me. "Anything for you, honey."

He got up and looked into the window, only to be smacked in the face by a frying pan by Pacha's wife, Chicha.

I grinned down at the fallen Kuzco. "Ha! That was for biting my ear!" Kuzco sat looking dazed. "You're very lovely when you're angry," He said sounding completely out of it.

At that moment, Pacha came running out of the kitchen, carrying some supplies. "We need to leave; my family won't be able to distract them for long."

Once Kuzco recovered we raced down the hill.

"Was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?" Kuzco asked Pacha.

Hmmm… I think I'm starting to like this nicer side to Kuzco. Bad thoughts, Rose. You want to go home; you don't want to stay with Kuzco.

"Oh, don't worry. My kids can handle themselves," assured Pacha.

As soon as he spoke those words, Yzma came rolling down the hill in a wheel barrow, covered in feathers.

Wow, those little boogers work quickly. I'm impressed.

* * *

After, a whole lot of running we finally made it to Yzma's lair at the palace. I gleefully snorted when Kuzco pulled the wrong lever and fell down the trap door.

A moment later Kuzco walks out of a hidden entrance dripping wet with a crocodile attached to his butt. Kuzco kicked the crocodile off. "Okay, why does she even have that lever?" he said, sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the correct lever. This time the roller coaster cart popped up, but there was only enough room for two.

"Now what?" I asked out loud.

Kuzco winked flirtatiously at me. "You can come sit in my lap, baby," he got into the cart and smirked at me.

I gulped nervously; I was so going to regret this. I climbed on to his lap and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

I hate roller coaster rides.

* * *

**AN: I can tell you guys this. Rose and Kuzco will at least kiss once, but it won't be until he is human again.**


End file.
